SM HIGHSCHOOL
by Siapa Sih2
Summary: Gimana harinya Renjun yang jadi murid baru di sekolah dengan kedisiplinan ketat dan doi yang bandel terus melanggar aturan hingga harus berhadapan dengan Lee Jeno, ketua PHP? Yuk baca aja. YAOI. /pair: Jeno/Renjun NOREN, dkk


SEKOLAH MAJU TINGGI (SMT)

Pair: Lee Jeno/Huang Renjun, NOREN

YAOI, OOC, BAHASA MAAP ENGGK BAKU, TYPO (S), GARING, DLL.

Happy Reading~

.

.

 _Plok plok wurr byurr dll_

Bunyi itu berasal dari lemparan telur, tepung dan air ke arah cowok yang baru nginjakin kaki di gerbang sekolah. Jangan lupakan airnya enggk bersih, air comperan dari belakang sekolah, eww.

"What…?"

Yang dilempari cuman bisa matung, bengong. Doi natap tubuhnya dengan bingung, kok gini? Gini loh, cowok itu murid baru, namanya Renjun. Asli, dia murid pindahan dan baru masuk sekolah malah dapet penyambutan kayak gini? Seingat Renjun dia enggk terkenal atau seorang artis yang punya haters, hellow… dia itu dulunya murid baik-baik kok, hm… maksudnya selain bolos, enggk ngerjain pr, kabur dari sekolah, ngejahilin guru, dll. Pokoknya Renjun itu enggk murid yang suka nyari ribut macem geng gengan gitu kok. Tapi…

"Itu adalah penyambutan buat murid baru di sekolah kami. Intinya adat istiadat sekolah ini buat murid baru. Jadi, jangan anggap serius ok?" Renjun natap cowok yang kulitnya menyilaukan mata sedang berdiri di hadapanya. Cowok itu sedikit mengernyit ketika bau menyengat ngena idungnya. Amis, busuk pula. Paket komplit.

"Hah?" Renjun mendadak lola, apa efek lemparan telur ya?

"Kamu bersihin diri dulu aja sana gih, belum pake seragam 'kan? Paling yang kotor tas ama sepatu. Soal itu, selow, kita kita bakal pinjemin buat kamu kok." Cowok dengan name tag Jaehyun melempar senyum tipis kemudian pergi ninggalin Renjun yang masih berdiri kaku.

Napa dia jadi kek korban pembulian? Mana ditambah sorakan dari teman-teman barunya pula. Dan yang lebih ngenesin, pak Suho, satpan yang jaga dan duduk enggk jauh dari Renjun enggk nolongin. Dirinya masih betah dengan Koran dan coklat paitnya. Ih parah ni sekolah.

Akhirnya Renjun beranjak mencari toilet, di tengah jalan sialnya dia sempet kesasar dan malah masuk kelas dua belas, calon kakak kelasnya nyorakin Renjun yang membuat doi tambah malu aja. dih, iyalah badan ketutup lumpur ama tepung macem tikus got gitu.

Setelah tiga puluh menit penuh perjuangan mencari toilet sekarang Renjun udah selesai beresin tubuhnya, udah pake seragam yang di anter seorang murid untuknya, untung seragam barunya ada plastic, buat nampung baju nya loh yang bener-bener mengenaskan. Bodo amat Renjun ngabisin air banyak banyak, salah sendiri kan dia di gituin?

.

.

"Huang Renjun…" Cowok yang menjabat sebagai ketua PHP (Pengawas Harmoni Pendidikan) mengamati Renjun dari atas sampe bawah. Sesekali idungnya mengendus tubuh Renjun, kali aja masih bau untuk dia komentari. Tapi sepertinya Renjun udah wangi kok. Lagian sekolah juga ngasih parfum sebotol juga.

"Ini," Ketua PHP bernama Lee Jeno menyerahkan buku tebal kepada Renjun, yang diterimanya dengan bingung. Iyalah, cover bukunya ada judul _'Tata Tertib Sekolah'_ itu novel atau apa? Masa tebel banget.

"Kamu kudu ngapalin seluruh peraturan di sekolah ini. Dan buku itu, undang-undang sekolah SM HIGHSCHOOL yang wajib kamu taati. Ingat, di hapal, di ingat, di jalani dan di hayati." Jeno ngomongnya sambil nunjuk kepala dan terakhir dadanya. Memberi kesan penghayatan gitu, dih.

"Setebel ini?"

"Iya, itu paket komplit, teridiri dari dua puluh pasal dan 99 ayat serta 69 sila. Kalau melanggar…" Jeno menggantungkan kalimatnya memberi efek dramatis, jarinya menunjuk Renjun tepat di hidung, "Kau akan berhadapan sama aku." Lalu Jeno pergi dari ruangan Ketua PHP, ninggalin Renjun yang mengernyit mandang buku di tanganya.

Sekolah macam apa ini? Dan kenapa ibunya ngebet dia harus sekolah di sini sih?

Renjun natap kaki dan tangan kirinya yang megang kresek item. Aneh? Iya, gini loh, tadi kata si Jaehyun Renjun bakalan dipinjemi sepatu sama tas kan? Tapi nggk kira kira eh, dia malah di kasih sandal sewalo butut dan tas item kresek buat wadah buku. Sialan nih sekolah. Dan juga, sepanjang Renjun melewati koridor pasti ada aja yang ngetawain. Malu doi tuh. Kampret deh.

.

.

"Huang Renjun!" Jeno berteriak marah melihat Renjun manjat pager karena telat, jadi gerbang sekolah udah ditutup gitu. Dan Renjun yang dasarnya bandel milih lewat pager belekang sekolah, dari pada balik ke rumah kan ya. Ongkos mahal bro. tapi sialnya, Renjun ketahuan Jeno yang sedang keliling. Biasalah ketua sok PHP itu keliling setiap pagi, yah tujuanya ini, menangkap si pelanggar aturan.

"Kamu tau ini jam berapa Huang Renjun?" Renjun yang masih di atas pager diam. Dia pengen turun, tapi melihat tongkat di tangan Jeno ngurungin niat Renjun. Behh, dipukul ya?

"Jam 7 kak," Renjun cengengesan, masih nempel di pager.

"Kamu lihat jam tangan saya yang mahal ini?! Jam delapan Renjun! Delapan! Tujuh matamu soak hah! Dan kamu telat satu ejam! Satu. Jam." Jeno memberi penekanan di akhir kalimat. Dia berdiri di bawah pohon manga, menatap tajam Renjun.

"Maap lah kak, salahin pak Suho dong, ngapain gerbangnya ditutup, hehehe"

"Sekarang turun!" Jeno udah ngacungin tongkatnya dan mukul kaki Renjun dengan tongkat.

"I-iya kak iya, aku turun, kakak minggir dong, aku mau loncat." Renjun memberi gesture siap melompat dan Jeno menjauh. Tapi naas nya, tas Renjun malah kesangkut ranting pohon manga, lah?

Jadinya Renjun gelagapan nggantung di udara.

"Kakak duh kak tolong dong aduhh, kalau jatuh gimana, huhuhu."

Jeno yang melihatnya antara mau ngakak sama marah, wajahnya udah merah juga. Dan akhirnya bukan nolongin atau ketawa, doi malah ngeluarin iphone kw nya, dan motret renjun yang nguwang awing di udara. Mayan lah buat koleksi si pelanggar.

"Elahhh kak! Napa malah di poto, ya Lord jahat banget, tolonginnn kakkkk Jenooo…!"

.

.

Renjun sedang bersihin toilet nih gais, dia dapet hukuman harus bersihin toilet sampe kinclong oleh Jeno. Dan sialnya Jeno ngawasin Renjun tanpa lelah. Padahal Renjun udah ada rencana buat kabur ke kantin kek, perpus kek, gudang kek, ah sudahlah. Sehabis di tolong Jeno tadi, Renjun langsung di giring ke ruang PHP, dia di ceramahi Jeno sampe dua jam. Jeno bacain pasal 10 ayat tujuh yang berisi tentang pelanggaran memanjat pagar. Hukumanya? Bersihin toilet juga berdiri di gerbang sekolah nanti, lima menit sebelum bel pulang. Jadi, Renjun kudu berdiri sambil memberi pose hormat, dan tentu saja di bawah pengawasan Jeno. Ah nyebelin.

"Tuh udah kinclong, aku mau cabs dulu yah, laper nih"

"Tunggu dulu," Renjun yang udah siap cabut ditahan Jeno, Jeno sendiri ngeluarin kaca pembesar dari sakunya yang mengecek toilet. Hampir sepuluh menit melakukan pengecekan, Jeno mengangguk lalu bolehin Renjun pergi.

"Gila tuh ketua PHP, detail amat," Renjun ngedumel sambil geleng kepala selama perjalananya menuju kantin.

"Aku tuh disiplin, sesuai visi sekolah ini" Jeno nyaut karena mendengar gumaman Renjun, dia menatap datar ke arah Renjun.

Dasar jelangkung, datang enggk bilang bilang bilang.

"Hehehe" Renjun cuman bisa nyengir karena katahuan ndumelin ketua PHP yang adalah keponakan kepala sekolah ini. Ya emang kudu apa lagi coba? Pengenya sih njelekin tuh ketua, tapi… kupingnya udah cukup panas buat dengerin ceramah ngalor ngidul Jeno. Capek dong.

.

.

TBC

Gimana lanjutin nggak? Aku nggk akan banyak cincong di sini :v lagi BM aja, review?


End file.
